For a display device of a television receiver, a personal computer, or the like, there has been one that is provided with a display having a display screen on which an image is displayed; outside the display, for example, beside or below the display, a speaker unit is mounted (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
In the display device described in Patent Literature 1, a speaker box is mounted below the display; in the speaker box, a pair of speaker units are mounted at a horizontally spaced positions. The speaker box is formed in a laterally long shape, and its inside is formed as a space. The pair of speaker units are mounted in the inner space of the speaker box.